La sentence
by Ghadriel
Summary: Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire… Depuis qu'il avait croisé ses grands yeux bleus clair joueurs. Le chevalier des glaces s'était su condamné à la seconde où Milo avait fait un pas pour s'approcher de lui. Il avait appartenu à ce sourire qui lui avait presque fait sortir le cœur de sa poitrine. Appartenu à cet être qui faisait embraser tout son être.


Credit: Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Ainsi que la merveilleuse chanson de Camille Lou tirée des Amants de la Bastille - La Sentence.

* * *

Assis sur les gradins qui offraient la vue sur l'arène où le chevalier du Scorpion s'entraînait contre celui du Poisson, Camus les observait attentivement ou plutôt… Il l'observait lui, le porteur d'Antarès…

 _« J'y pense encore… »_

 _« Toujours… »_

 _« Encore… »_

 _« Et ça tourne en rond… »_

En tant que chevalier d'Athéna, ils étaient censés penser à leur devoir de protéger leur Déesse. Être sur leurs gardes en permanence où alors s'entraîner sans arrêt… Il ne devait y avoir aucune place pour un quelconque sentiment. Ils étaient censés être des êtres indifférents sans cœur. Ou du moins… Lui le devait… Mais malgré tout… Milo s'accaparait la moindre de ses pensées. La moindre part de son esprit… Quel sort lui avait-il jeté ?

 _« J'y pense autant… »_

 _« Que le temps… »_

 _« Nous attend… »_

 _« Il est ma prison… »_

Son corps fait d'os, de muscles et de chair… Son corps qu'il sentait collé à lui chaque nuit. Ses bras musclés qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille pour le câliner en ignorant les râles du Verseau. Camus ne râlait que pour la forme, ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. Être prisonnier des bras de Milo était un bonheur que le onzième gardien n'avouerait jamais. Sentir cette chaleur habituellement insupportable était le plus réconfortant de tous les contacts.

 _« Tout ce désir me damne… »_

 _« Tout ce qui m'attire me condamne… »_

Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire… Depuis qu'il avait croisé ses grands yeux bleus clair joueurs. Le chevalier des glaces s'était su condamné à la seconde où Milo avait fait un pas pour s'approcher de lui. Il avait appartenu à ce sourire qui lui avait presque fait sortir le cœur de sa poitrine. Appartenu à cet être qui faisait embraser tout son corps. Le chevalier des Scorpions était un sorcier, un incroyable magicien avec le pouvoir de jouer avec la moindre de ses émotions.

 _« Je sais la sentence… »_

 _« Pour l'indécence… »_

 _« De mes pensées… »_

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du Verseau en voyant le huitième gardien éviter habilement une rose empoisonnée d'Aphrodite. Chacun de ses muscles roulaient sur la peau bronzé, faisant naître une chaleur au creux du ventre du chevalier des glaces. Il se souvenait de chaque étreinte, chaque baiser, chaque morsure et ses grandes mains capables de le rendre dingue… Oui... C'était le mot... Dingue, fou et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

 _« J'avais l'innocence… »_

 _« J'ai eu l'insolence… »_

 _« D'avoir osé… »_

Avant Milo, Camus n'avait jamais rien connu de l'amour que ce soit les sentiments ou l'acte charnel. Son innocence pouvait être perçue à des kilomètres. Pas qu'on ne lui avait pas fait d'avance… Il se souvient très bien des tentatives de séduction d'Aphrodite ou encore les regards brûlants des gardes. Non, personne ne l'avait intéressé, son entraînement comptait plus que tout. Jusqu'à ce que le Scorpion arrive, l'apprivoisant lentement arrivant à le mettre en confiance. Résultat ? C'est dans les bras du huitième gardien que le Verseau à apprit ce qu'était le plaisir d'avoir un corps contre le sien. Doucement, presque timidement. Comment un être si vif était parvenu à se rendre si doux ? Camus cherche encore la réponse.

 _« Voici la douleur… »_

 _« J'ai commis l'erreur… »_

 _« De te regarder… »_

L'entraînement était terminé, Milo avait gagné sous les râles du douzième gardien. Saisissant son tee-shirt que Kanon avait gardé sur ses genoux. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Camus fixa l'ex-Marina parler au Scorpion en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule ou en ébouriffant les boucles soyeuses.

La jalousie… Un sentiment qui rongeait le maître de Hyoga de l'intérieur. C'était plus fort que lui, Milo lui appartenait et ça le rendait fou que d'autres personnes lui tournent autour. Tout le monde aimait le huitième gardien. Parce que le scorpion riait comme un enfant, taquinait et était un adversaire des plus intéressants.

 _« Le doute… »_

 _« La défiance… »_

 _« Le trouble… »_

 _« La méfiance… »_

 _« Fidèle obsession… »_

Douter de Milo ? Non pas vraiment… C'est plutôt de lui-même qu'il doutait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il dégoulinait de sentiments guimauves. Et puis, Camus se méfiait des autres qui approchaient le huitième gardien. Milo était irrémédiablement attirant et se balader à moitié nu dans son temple ou celui de quelques étages plus haut était clairement un défi envoyé au chevalier des glaces. Le défi de faire réagir Camus et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Milo était son obsession…

 _« Le manque… »_

 _« La rupture… »_

 _« L'oubli… »_

 _« Dans la blessure… »_

 _« Exquise addiction… »_

Drogué… Il était littéralement drogué au Scorpion, comptant les jours où il part en mission, cachant l'un de ses tee-shirts dans ses oreillers tout en tentant de faire taire cette douleur qui l'oppressait. Les départs de Milo où les siens pour les missions étaient équivalents à une rupture, rien que d'y penser, lui fit serrer les poings.

 _« Tous mes désirs se vengent… »_

 _« Tout ce qui m'attire me dérange… »_

Il était censé être chevalier des glaces, le maître de l'eau et du froid. Censé être sensible et glacial à tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce qui aurait pu être le cas, si Milo n'avait pas débarqué dans sa vie. Le Scorpion qui était capable de le faire trembler de désir d'un regard, capable de le faire gémir rien qu'en posant ses mains sur sa peau opaline à son plus grand damne…

 _« Je sais la sentence… »_

 _« Pour la violence… »_

 _« De mes pensées… »_

Milo remonte les gradins venant s'installer aux côtés de Camus, posant une main écorchée sur son genou.

-« J'ai gagné haut la main, t'as vu ça ? »

-« Oui. J'ai vu. »

-« J'étais encore plus désireux de gagner en sachant que tu me regardais. »

Ses yeux clairs brillants de joie… Ce sourire lumineux. Regardant un peu autour de lui, voyant que l'arène s'était vidée avec son public, Camus soupira légèrement avant de se pencher pour embrasser furtivement le huitième gardien à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

-« C'est ta récompense… »

-« Camus… »

 _« J'avais l'innocence… »_

 _« J'ai eu l'impudence… »_

 _« D'avoir rêvé… »_

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Camus se retrouva allongé le long du banc, une main un peu rêche se posant sur sa joue.

-« Milo ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte… »

-« Me rendre compte ? »

-« Que tu me rends complètement dingue. »

Collant son corps en sueur contre celui du Verseau, le Scorpion colla ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, enroulant sa langue à la sienne dans une danse des plus passionnées. Oubliant totalement où ils se trouvaient, le maître de Hyoga enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme qu'il aimait presque avec désespoir. Se moquant qu'il revenait d'entraînement, il ne voulait qu'une chose. Le garder contre lui…

 _« J'y pense… »_

 _« J'y pense… »_

 _« Et ça tourne en rond… »_


End file.
